


七年之痒01

by echo996



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo996/pseuds/echo996





	七年之痒01

林阳把手撑在沙发上，倾身往下逼近郑明心。

“你想干什么，嗯？干嘛突然这样？”郑明心一边笑一边慢慢往后避倒，眼里却都是戏谑的意思。

“今天我是pete，要把戏里没做的事做完。”林阳不笑的时候就像pete一样有气场。

“干嘛啦，玩角色扮演吗，我很累啊喂。”郑明心的抗议在他的笑容之下更像是欲拒还迎。

林阳再没犹豫，低头吻他，手指插入他的发丝中使力按向自己，舌尖索取他口中的津液。

郑明心在被动享受之中想得却是林阳的吻技进步真的是很快，也许是我们亲的太多？

既是早已坦诚相见，也就没什么害羞的必要，郑明心稍微使劲推开林阳:“你能不能去床上再继续，明天会腰疼的。”

“好吧。”林阳起身拉着他往卧室走，把郑明心推倒，立即压上去亲吻他的脖颈，后者仰起头任他弄，习惯了林阳的所有，也知道他有分寸，郑明心现在要做的只有配合二字。

“你是不是有什么话忘了说？”郑明心制止了林阳的动作，嘴角还带着一丝笑意。

林阳打了一下他的肩膀，气愤愤:“是你要老实交代才对！”明明是郑明心先和女生聊骚，还不好好解释。

“嗷，记者问的时候你不是在旁边，我解释过了，没有和她聊了。”

林阳瞪了他一眼，后者讨好地仰起头亲了他一下:“我都有你了，不会和别人聊的，你吃醋了？”

“不许有下次了！”

“好的好的，大叔。”郑明心很喜欢看他这个认识七年在今年正式成为他的正牌男友的人吃醋。

林阳看起来还没有解气，在他颈子上轻轻咬了一下。郑明心吃痛，推开林阳，皱了眉，摸了一下他咬的地方，触手处还有些水渍。

“不是说了不能留痕迹的吗……这两天活动很多啊。”

“不会有事的，粉丝只能在脑子里想想而已，其实大家心里都不信自己的臆想。这不是你说的吗？”

郑明心无奈的扶了扶额，好吧，他确实说过……

郑明心走神的空当，林阳已经动手扒光了两个人的衣服，俯身把他吻回神，伸手摸摸他软软的头发，突然涌上一种不安，害怕他会离开。

干这种事的时候林阳很少像白天那样笑，而是体贴温柔，认真性感，郑明心时常无法习惯这样的他，有一点陌生，又有一点迷人。

郑明心咧开嘴，伸出一只手把林阳拉下来主动吻他的唇，轻易撬开他的齿关，舌头滑入对方的口中，引逗他的舌头。

林阳自然是不会拒绝的，他们刚互明心迹的时候就是这样，郑明心带着他去探索恋爱的时间，只是后来他们都熟悉了彼此的一切，似乎不再需要任何人引导，所有的东西就都是水到渠成。

现在也是一样，身体有最诚实的记忆，林阳的抚摸带起郑明心一阵战栗，已经无暇兼顾身后异物进入的不适。

做好了充足的准备，林阳一挺而入，郑明心动了动腰，稍稍适应了一下，但他坏心的男友并不想照顾他的需求，只是浅浅的抽动，有一下没一下的磨人。

郑明心夹紧双腿，绞住林阳的腰:“P'tay……”

林阳快速冲撞了一下又停下来，双手撑在郑明心脑袋两侧，深深的凝视他的眼睛。郑明心差点没忍住叫出声，见状更是难耐，露出些许委屈的神色。

半晌也不见林阳说什么，郑明心只好开口解释:“我没有和她聊骚，就是兴趣相投多说了几句，你有那么多朋友呢……”

林阳哪还忍得住心软，摸摸他的头:“我的朋友你都认识呀，但是这个，我不认识，我没法控制自己不乱想。”

说着林阳就开始卖力冲撞，一下一下越来越深入，结实的床也在小幅度晃动，郑明心掐住了林阳的手臂，控制住自己的声音，好一会儿才能说出话:

“tay……我，呃，爱你……呐。”

“我知道，我也爱你。”

只要你不离开我，我永远都在这里，爱你。


End file.
